Mêler le sang et les larmes Mêler mon coeur a ton âme
by Wackie woolies
Summary: Et la pluie peut tomber. Le temps peut s'arrêter. La vie peut s'éteindre. Le sang peut couler. La mort peut frapper. Le feu peut brûler. Le vent peut souffler. Le soleil peut disparaître. Plus rien n'a d'importance sinon ta présence. Tu m'as fait vivre. Tu m'as aimer quand personne n'a sut le faire. Mission réussie. Tu es le point blanc dans ma noirceur. Alors attends moi. D.M
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce site, veuillez pardonnez mes fautes d'hortographes, je vous assure avoir fait de mon mieux pour les corriger. J'ai commencée a écrire ce chapitre il y a de cela six mois donc je ne sais pas ce que va donnez ce premier jet, et, éspère publier rapidement la suite qui est en cour d'écriture. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres va comporter cette fiction, j'essaye qu'ils soient assez longs. Sur ce, je préfère vous prévenir: cette fiction va reprendre mon humeur du moment, qui est très noir en ce jour. Donc il est possible qu'il y ai quelques noirceures. Ce chapitre n'en contient pas. Pour le rating, j'ai mis M en prévention, je connais les grandes lignes de l'histoire mais je n'ais pas encore écrit son contenu et comme je l'ai dit plus haut cela va dépendre de mon humeur. Bonne lecture.

Disclamer: L'univer et les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowling. L'histoire est a moi.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Mêler le sang et les larmes**_

_**Mêler mon cœur a ton âme.**_

Chapitre 1 : Foutu Orgueil.

Le matin, le plus souvent notre première pensée est un questionnement. Preuve révélatrice de la curiosité humaine. Ce matin comme tous les matins d'ailleurs je me demande comment il va. Comment se déroulent ses journées. Je prie pour qu'il soit vivant. Que bientôt je puisse le revoir. Juste une seconde. Juste une minute. Une brève pause dans toute cette barbarie. Et puis. Je pense à moi. Même si je sais que pensais à lui, ramène forcément à penser a nous. A moi. Je me demande ce matin. Comment se déroulera ma journée ? A quels morts, à quelles souffrances aurais-je encore à faire ? De quoi sera composé mon malheur en ce jour ? Il sera sûrement comme hier. Il serait sage de se lever.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de couper mes pensées morbides et je balance lentement mes jambes de l'autre côté du lit. J'ai froid. Je tourne la tête et ne distingue rien. La beauté de l'endroit est partie depuis longtemps maintenant. Je soupire tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Je pose ma main sur la poignée d'ivoire. Cette simple poignée qui me balance en pleine figure toute l'horreur de ma situation. Je pousse d'un léger coup d'épaule le bois mort et je parvins à faire tourner la porte de ses gonds rouillés. Je fais quelques pas dans la salle d'eau et me tourne vers ce qui fait office de miroir. Comme chaque matin la pâleur de ma peau m'effraie. Mais je ne m'attarde que quelques minutes dessus. Je me déshabille consciencieusement et pose mes habits, bien pliés, sur la chaise prévue à cet effet. Je me glisse dans la douche et fait couler l'eau sur mon corps endoloris. Bien que le contact de ce liquide m'a toujours procuré un plaisir sans nom, ce matin, comme tous les autres je me dépêche de finir ma toilette. Plusieurs raisons accompagnent ma rapidité, qui me surprend une nouvelle fois. Premièrement, l'eau glacée qui coule le long de mes cheveux et de ma peau. Deuxièmement, si je ne prends que une seule minute à me doucher et une deuxième pour m'habiller, quand ils rentreront dans la sale de bains je n'y serais plus et j'aurais eu le temps de partir me cacher. Ils ne me feront plus de mal. Pas une nouvelle fois. Mon nettoyage finit, et ma tenue revêtît je me précipite en dehors de ma chambre. J'entends leurs pas. Je recule sous l'escalier. Ils ne me voient pas. Quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre grincer je cours. Je cours le plus loin possible des cris de rage que je connais par cœur. Ils ne m'ont pas trouvée ce matin, encore. Ils vont se venger sur mes camarades. Encore. Je cours pour fuir les cris de mes semblables qui comme moi autrefois se font violentées et abuser. Je cours pour oublier l'horreur que je viens une nouvelle fois de commettre. Mais c'est comme sa que voulez-vous. Ce sont elles ou moi. Et ici, la solution la plus sage et de penser à sois._** Foutu orgueil.**_

Je sais Harry, que tu aurais honte de moi. J'ai moi-même du mal à me regarder tous les matins. A visualisé les bleus qu'y vont recouvrir mon corps après chaques nouveaux doloris. Mais voilà mon amour. Je suis Ginny Weasley. Et je vis en enfer. Tu le serais mon cœur si tu étais revenu cette année. Si tu ne m'avais pas oubliée. Mais voilà mon amour. Je suis Ginny Weasley. Et j'habite à Poudlard.

* * *

Je cours.

Je cours.

Je cours.

Mon souffle se fait plus rapide, plus accentuée. Mes cheveux se jettent devant mes globes oculaires et je me maudis de ne pas les avoir attachées. Je pense à m'arrêter mais cette suggestion est vite rejetée quand j'entends les pas derrière moi.

Ils nous ont trouvés.

Sa a commencé pourtant comme un matin ordinaire. En ces temps sombres je me lève toujours une heure avant Harry. Et je pars m'assoir aux côtés de Ron. Nous ne disons rien. Nous aimons tous les deux ces moments de silence. Ce sont eux qui constituent nos petits moments de bonheur. Le bonheur. Qu'est-il donc ce bonheur ? Ce sont sûrement ces minutes le matin, avant le levé du soleil. Ce sont ces moments où l'ont ce sent humains. Le bonheur ce n'est que aujourd'hui. Le silence de la nuit où je pars m'enfermer. En priant pour que demain matin soit exactement comme celui-là. Nous sommes trois. Nous sommes unis. C'est peut-être sa mon bonheur. Être entouré des gens qui m'aiment. Et des gens que j'aime. Je me sens heureuse ce matin. Je soupire. Je me hais d'oser ressentir ce bonheur. En dehors des arbres de cette forêt, des gens meurent. Des gens souffrent. Et moi, ici avec mon bonheur. C'est un euphémisme d'oser être heureuse. Mais en ces temps qui courent. Je suis sûrement maudite de pouvoir ressentir de la joie. Quand tout le monde ne perçoit que le malheur. Je suis maudite de m'exclure du calvaire humain si facilement. Oui, en ces temps morbides, aimer est une malédiction. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est lui donné la possibilité de vous détruire. Aimer quelqu'un c'est lui tendre une dague et lui dire : « Plante, là. ». Aimer quelqu'un c'est vouloir qu'il nous aime lui aussi. Aimer quelqu'un sa fait foutrement mal. Alors imaginez moi. J'aime chaque parcelle du corps de mes meilleurs amis. Et chaques jours, nous risquons de mourir assassinées par la folie humaine. Représenté dans un seul être. Nous risquons de mourir pour sauver la virilité d'un homme qui ne cautionne pas d'avoir été battu par un enfant. _**Foutu orgueil.**_

Sa a pourtant commencé comme un matin ordinaire. Ron et moi montons la garde. J'ai la tête posée sur son épaule. Bien que je lui en veuille toujours de nous avoir laissé, je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de lui. Je somnole presque n'ayant, comme cela m'arrive fréquemment en ces temps sombres, quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Je me rappelle avoir vu un lapin passer devant nous. Je me rappelle l'avoir suivit des yeux et lui avoir souhaité silencieusement une bonne journée. Je me rappelle avoir enviée violemment ce petit mammifère. Il n'était pas plus gros qu'un ballon. Vous savez ces petits ballons avec lesquels nous jouions dans la piscine étant enfants. Et bien mon petit lapin allait passer sa journée à manger de l'herbe et à dormir au soleil. A la nuit tombée il retrouvera sa tanière et sa famille, et il se couchera parmi les siens s'endormant paisiblement et bien au chaud. Tandis que moi, je vais passer ma journée a marcher jusqu'à l'épuisement pour sauver un monde qui ne connaît même pas mon existence. Je me souviens que tandis que des pensées morbides continuent à assaillir mon esprit Ron glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux, jouant avec mes boucles brunes. Moi, j'ai les mains posées sur mes genoux, jouant avec ma baguette. Je la fait roulée entre mes doigts fins. Un bruit sourd retenti, comme une masse qui tombe, je me redresse vivement récupérant en même temps le petit bâton qui est indispensable à ma survie depuis maintenant presque sept ans. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, sûrement un rocher, nous sommes tout de même dans une zone rocailleuse. Nous nous relevons sur nos pieds et entreprenons une ronde silencieuse pour trouver l 'origine du bruit. Mais il ne se reproduit pas, au trois-quarts du chemin je commence à me calmer quand au pied d'un arbre j'aperçois quelque chose d'inhabituel. Une petite forme marron gît enroulée sur elle-même. Je l'approche, prends une branche d'arbre sur le sol et retourne lentement le sujet de mon inquiétude. Et, je hurle.

C'est vraiment stupide comme réaction, si il y a vraiment quelqu'un il m'a sûrement entendu. Ron arrive affolé et me fusille du regard en voyant la cause de mon cri. Mon petit lapin, qui avait une vie si paisible jusque ici, que j'avais envié injustement, avait été assassiné. Pourquoi avoir tué une si mignonne créature ? Je sais, il avait aussi pu se tuer tout seul. Mais voyez-vous, ces marques sur sa petite tête écrabouillé montraient bien qu'un individu avec une certaine force avait fait du mal à mon petit compagnon. Mon ami roux, me sort de ma léthargie en chuchotant mon questionnement à mon oreille.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu sais qui a put faire sa ?

- Non. Murmurais-je. Mais, tu te rappelles quand Remus nous à montré son mollet gauche ? Tu sais celui qui a était mordu ?

- Non Hermione, pourquoi tu me demandes sa ?

- Parce que la morsure de Remus est identique à celle-ci. »

Je vois la figure de Ron se décomposer lentement. Harry sort tout ahuri de la tente. Il nous regarde inquiet. Je sais d'ors et déjà que quelque chose de grave vient d'arriver.

« Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… J'ai fait une grosse bêtise.

- Quoi ? Je demande. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je, tu sais je n'étais pas très bien et …

- Harry, dit moi !

- Je relisais les notes que le professeur Dumbeldor nous a laissé, je ne me suis pas rendu conte que je parlais à voix haute, j'ai prononcé son nom Hermione. »

La panique s'insinue lentement dans mon corps. Tandis que mes méninges s'active Ron prononce une phrase. Sa voix résonne encore et toujours dans ma tête : « J'espère que vous savez courir. »

Un éclair rouge jaillit à côté de mon oreille.

Je cours plus vite.

Les stupefix sont plus nombreux et mes jambes accélèrent l'allure.

Il faut courir.

Un cri se fait entendre, rauque, me signalant qu'un de nous est tombé, que nous ne sommes plus que deux. J'espère que ce n'est pas Harry, qu'il court toujours avec moi. Je prie pour que sa ne soit pas Harry. Car si il tombe, tous ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus tombera avec lui. Et ce serait la fin.

Je cours toujours.

J'ose un coup d'œil en arrière et vois Harry qui court toujours, derrière lui le raffleur se rapproche. Il lui attrape les cheveux et l'arrête brusquement. Je m'arrête aussi, il me crie de courir mais cela m'est impossible. Je lance un sort de déformation à Harry. Espérant que cela suffise à les arrêter. Je m'approche des hommes et m'apprête à parler. Sûrement pour leurs faires croire que nous sommes avec eux. Mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Greyback parle avant moi :

« Un roux, un brun et une sang-de-bourbe se cachant dans des bois isolés et reculés de tous. Quel heureux hasard que de trouver un trio si ressemblant a celui que nous cherchons depuis des jours déjà. »

Je regarde Ron, il est inconscient on le réveille avec des coups de pieds. On le met debout et nous transplanons.

Que dieu nous vienne en aide.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Elle le dit. Cela fait bien 10 minutes qu'elle me pose cette question silencieusement. Elle me le demande, et cherche ma réponse dans mes yeux. Dans mon visage. Elle sait que je ne veux pas lui répondre. Elle le sait. Je lui dis. Silencieusement. Comme elle, je lui demande silencieusement. Comme elle je veux avoir le courage de le dire. Je vais le lui dire. Maintenant.

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Pourquoi tu débarques chez moi à trois heures du matin pour me poser une question dont tu connais la réponse ? »

Elle ne dit rien. Elle se tait. Elle regarde ses chaussures, je les regarde aussi. Escarpin noir, simple, sur des collants blanc, une jupe noire, tout aussi basique, qu'elle plisse soigneusement, encore une fois, une chemise blanche, qu'elle réajuste, encore une fois, elle a accroché un petit nœud papillon noir sur son serre tête blanc. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser. Elle est belle, attirante, et si fragile, elle semble intouchable, mais je connais son point faible, je le connais mieux que personne, je l'ai longtemps cherché, et puis, quand enfin je l'eus trouvé, je l'ai remodelée, façonnée, j'en connais chaque entrer, et pour cause, ce point faible, c'est _**moi**_.

Elle relève les yeux vers moi, elle me défie. Mais elle ne parle pas.

« Réponds. »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle n'obéit pas, ce qui est rare. Normalement, elle passe son temps à tout faire pour me faire plaisir. Elle comble chacune de mes attentes. Toutes.

« Tu n'as pas non plus répondu à la mienne Drago. Sa ne marche pas que dans un sens, donc, au risque de me répéter. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu une réponse maintenant ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Elle me copie, sur tous les points, elle réagit comme moi. Elle ne se laisse pas impressionner. J'esquisse un petit sourire, je suis assez fière d'elle. Je lui apprends à être comme moi. Et enfin, elle comprend qui je veux qu'elle soit.

« Je ne veux pas te répondre.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne veux pas faire. Beaucoup de choses que j'ai demandé à ne pas faire, et, tu sais je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Supériorité masculine je suppose. »

Supériorité masculine. La supériorité est une drôle de sensation, elle fait partie de la confiance en sois même. Je me sens supérieur à elle, et elle le sait, parce que je suis un garçon, parce que je sais beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle n'en saurât jamais, parce que je la connais comme personnes ne la connaît. La connaissance.

La connaissance est un fruit délicieux que chacuns tentent d'acquérir. Elle est comme la pomme que Eve aperçoit. Inaccessible et pourtant si près. Une chose que ma apprit la genèse, c'est que l'homme est curieux et désobéissant. Bien que je ne crois pas en la moindre présence divine. L'imagination des hommes est représentative de leur réelle nature. Et la connaissance est une soif de savoir. Elle satisfait les curieux et nourrit l'ego des hommes pour qu'ils puissent se croire intelligent. La connaissance est indispensable à la survie de l'espèce humaine. C'est un moyen de passer le temps et, pour l'homme dépensier, une bonne façon de placer son argent. La connaissance fascine, elle intéresse, elle occupe, elle nourrit. La connaissance fait vivre. Jamais l'homme ne s'arrêtera d'apprendre. Vouloir savoir c'est la plus importante motivation qu'il existe. Vivre pour savoir qui on est. Vivre pour soit même.

« Bien, si tu y tiens. Je ne t'aime pas Pansy. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et je ne le serais jamais. »

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, les mots sortent de ma bouche. Et je sais qu'elle a mal. Mais je ne veux pas lui faire mal.

« Mais tu tiens à moi, Drago.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Tu tiens à moi. Oui ou non ?

- Oui, je tiens à toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu me connais comme personnes. Tu as tous vécu avec moi. Tu m'as toujours soutenu. Quoique je fasse. Tu m'as toujours aidée quand j'en avais besoin. Tu ne m'as jamais jugé, tu as était la seule a m'avoir montré que tu tenais a moi. Et je t'en remercie tous les jours.

- Alors je dois te demander quelque chose. Une faveur.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il faut que tu m'aides. »

* * *

Il fait froid. J'ai froid. Je pense à mon lit, à mes draps en soies verts. A mon oreiller douillet. Je ne suis pas une personne très matérielle. En général. Mais là, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un manque violent. Mon lit me manque, ma commode, mon miroir, ma chambre, ma salle de bain, mon manoir. Mon petit confort de luxe me manque atrocement. Sûrement parce que je sais que je ne le reverrais peut-être jamais. Cette nuit, restera gravée à jamais dans mon esprit. J'y est appris beaucoup sur moi, peut-être un peu trop. Je ne me savais pas si sentimental. Enfin, si je le savais, mais je pensais qu'il me l'avait pris. Avec tellement d'autre choses. Cette nuit ma aussi fait connaître une autre Pansy. Une Pansy que je ne connaissais pas si silencieuse. Pour moi, ma meilleure amie ne pouvait pas arrêter de parler plus de dix minutes. A Poudlard, elle se faisait constamment reprendre par les professeurs. C'est aussi pour sa qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder un secret. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en parler. Chaque nouvelle information que l'on pouvait lui transmettre devenait un nouveau sujet de conversations, il ne fallait surtout pas que ceux-ci s'épuisent. Où alors, Pansy risqueraient de ne plus pouvoir parler. Jamais.

« Drago, tu penses que nous sommes encore loin ?

- Il nous reste à peu près deux jours de marche.

- Bien. »

Elle se tait. Encore. Elle se mure dans un silence digne de ceux des Malfoy. Je ne l'en croyais pas capable. Mais je me rends conte, que Pansy à beaucoup de capacités inexploitées qui pourraient nous être utile. Finalement. Je me rends conte que j'ai sous estimé ma camarade pendant de trop nombreuses années. Deux jours. Deux jours de marche qui vont durer une éternité. Sans parler, marcher, marcher, marcher sans jamais s'arrêter. Chaques occasions est bonne pour se taire. Le matin nous sommes bien trop fatigué pour parler, quand nous marchons nous sommes bien trop occuper à ne pas nous essouffler pour parler. Le midi nous avons bien trop faim pour parler, le soir nous sommes bien trop mal à l'aise pour parler.

Quatre jours de silence, j'ai la bouche pâteuse. Quatre jours sans parler, c'est bien plus dur que toutes les épreuves que j'ai eu à endurer. Bien que certaines équivalaient à celle de Potter.

Potter. Ce nom me donne des nausées. Encore plus depuis ces quatre jours.

Cela fait quatre jours, et six heures que je suis parti. 102 heures. 102 heurs d'errance, de silence, de malheur. 66 heures de marches, de fatigue, d'abdication. Et enfin la voilà.

« Pansy, nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle ne dit rien, mais je n'en attends pas plus.

« Ecoute Pansy, je respecte ton silence, mais à partir de maintenant il va falloir que tu m'aides. Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Comment sais-tu qu'ils vont accepter ?

- Ils ont besoin d'un nouvel agent double.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Bella avait raison alors, il nous a vraiment trahis. »

Elle crache cette dernière phrase, de manière si singulière, si méprisante. Si Malfoy.

« Ne sois pas si dénigrante, nous ne valons pas mieux.

- Il y a une différence entre devoir et vouloir. Cette guerre, ce n'est pas la notre Dragon, nous avons besoin d'un refuge, et nous en trouverons un auprès d'eux. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'en suis heureuse. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je serais contente d'être là-bas. Mais se sera toujours mieux.

- A quoi t'attends tu Pansy ? Qu'attends-tu d'eux ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te traiter comme une princesse ? Mais Pansy, tu crois qu'ils vont gober notre discourt, qu'ils vont nous faire confiance ? Me faire confiance ? Non. Il leur faudra quelque chose ne échange pour être sûre de notre bonne fois. Et ce quelque chose, se sera toi. Tu seras leur prisonnière. Leur moyen de pression au cas où ils ne seraient pas satisfait de mon travail. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est dans l'autre camp maintenant, que les méthodes de guerre vont changer, la guerre, c'est pareil partout.

- Tu as sûrement raison Drago, mais à choisir entre les deux, je préfère être prisonnière pour l'ordre, plutôt que pour ton père. »

Je ne dis rien. A chacun son silence. Elle tape dans une petite pierre. Cette dernière dégringole la colline. Entrainant avec elle mes pensées. Une simple petite pierre, a dut voyager plus loin que je n'irais sûrement jamais. A dut vivre plus de choses que je ne vivrais jamais. A dut voir tellement de paysage, de mystère, de siècle. Cette pierre, est peut-être née en même temps que la terre. Cette pierre rengorge peut-être de plus savoir que je ne pourrais jamais acquérir. Cette pierre, si petite, si fragile, aura toujours quelque chose de plus que moi : l'immortalité. L'homme à beau usé du mal, de la science, de sa force, il y aura toujours une chose qui le battra. Le temps. Le temps, est notre meilleure amie, comme le pire de nos bourreaux, il ne nous laisse pas de répits pour le repousser, et pourtant, il est le plus patient des assassins. Le temps nous chante notre mort à chaque pas que nous faisons, nous signalant que quoiqu'il arrive, il sera toujours plus fort. Le temps aura toujours une longueur d'avance. Et ceci me pose un véritable problème. Je ne peux pas, ne veux pas, que quelque chose d'extérieur a moi même est du pouvoir sur ma personne. Je suis le maître de mon existence. Je ne crois pas au destin ni aux coïncidences. Je suis le maître de mon univers. Et je défis toutes personnes de remettre en cause cette fatalité. Est-ce pour cette raison que je suis incapable d'aimer Pansy ? Elle ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Cette question se répète inlassablement dans ma tête depuis qu'elle ma posée la sienne. Comme une litanie je me maudis et me pleins de ma malchance. Par trop d'ego je ne peux ressentir quelque chose de plus fort que mon subconscient. Et pourtant j'aurais aimé connaître les délices que peut procurer l'amour. Bien que pour moi ces sentiments ne sont que régulièrement un trop pleins de niaiserie, j'aurais aimé pouvoir les connaître quelques secondes. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. La connaissance est mon seul objectif. C'est sûrement pour sa que j'en suis incapable. Foutue Orgueil.

Des frissons me parcourent les doigts. Je serre frénétiquement ma baguette dans ma main. Et avance le pied. La jambe. Tout mon corps s'active et c'est d'un pas énergique que je m'avance pour la dernière ligne droite. La petite chaumière se confond parfaitement dans le paysage. Le temps l'ayant noircie, qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer la bâtisse des chênes l'entourant. Pansy me suis, silencieusement. Perfide habitude.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée de bois. Serre plus fort ma baguette, jusqu'à ce que les gentes de mes doigts deviennent blanches, j'ose alors enfin expirer lentement, me gonfle de courage, comme un vulgaire Griffondor. Et entre.

J'active immédiatement mon bouclier et place machinalement Pansy derrière moi. Les sorts fusent de toutes parts et je dois lutter de toutes mes forces pour parvenir à refermer la porte. Je m'attendais à une entrée si fracassante, mais j'aurais pensé pouvoir contrer plus facilement.

« Pansy, dans quelques minutes les forces de l'Ordre vont arriver, il faut que tu me couvre pendant que je trouverais le portoloin. » Elle acquiesce doucement.

Pansy active à son tour son bouclier et le projette sur moi. J'ouvre alors une seconde fois la porte et reçois en plein fouet une novelle vague de sortilège. Mais forte heureusement ma camarade fait son travail. Je me permets de détailler la pièce. Petite, des tonnes d'objets, tous aussi anciens que les premiers Malfoy, dispersés nous faisant faces. Lesquelles de ces vieilleries Granger a-t-elle bien pues ensorceler ? Un livre. Granger est une accro aux livres. Elle passe sa vie dedans. Je suis sûre que dans sa valise pour Poudlard elle en avait rangés des centaines de centaines. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à la mode. C'est à se demander si c'est bien une fille. Il faut que je trouve un livre. Mais il y en a des milliers. Lequel est celui du troisième pilier du trio d'or ?

« Pansy, quel est le livre préféré de la sang-de-bourbe ?

- L'histoire de Poudlard, sans aucun doute.

- Je vois. Cherche ce livre mais ne touche à rien. »

Elle s'exécute silencieusement, vous vous en doutez. Je cherche le livre des yeux. Et le trouve rapidement. Trop rapidement. Il se tenait sur une petite commode, ses reliures encore dorées semblaient m'appelé me disant de les caresser. C'était facile. Trop facile. Granger, bien que le dire me dégoûte, est bien trop intelligente pour laisser cette « clef » si facilement accessible. Nan, il faut penser à quelque chose de plus vicieux. Quelque chose que Granger n'aime pas.

« Pansy qu'est-ce que Granger déteste le plus au monde ?

- Toi.

- Autre chose ?

- Trelawnay.

- Autre chose ?

- Avoir tord.

- Autre chose !

- Le quidich.

- Un balai !

- Drago, sans vouloir être impoli, pourrais tu s'il te plait te dépêcher un minimum, parce que je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps.

- Je fais mon possible Pans' »

Je reprend ma contemplation momentanément arrêtée et mon concentre pour ne plus voir que des balais. Il y en a cinq en tous. Un brosse dur 3, un éclair de feu, un nimbus 2000, un comète 260 et un manchevif. La comète et le manchevif sont à éliminer. Granger n'est jamais monté dessus ou n'est jamais entré en contact avec, Potter avait un nimbus et un éclair de feu. Mais son nimbus n'a pas survécu longtemps éclaté par le saule cogneur en deuxième année. Maintenant il faut choisir entre le brosse dur et l'éclair de feu. Granger a fait son premier cour de vol sur un brosse dur mais Potter a un éclair de feu depuis la troisième année et il le chérie. Granger n'a-t-elle pas un fond d'égoïsme en elle ? Non, décidément pas. Elle a donc choisie celui de Potter. Mais encore une fois, je me rétracte. Granger a dut choisir le brosse dur, ce n'est qu'un balais. Elle n'y accorde pas beaucoup d'importance, et je suis arrivé trop facilement à cette conclusion pour qu'elle soit bonne.

Le brosse dur, coincé dans le fond de la pièce, est quasiment inaccessible.

« J'ai trouvé »

J'esquisse un sourire et m'approche du balai. L'amas de chaise, table, et étagères me bloque le passage. Bien que je sois doté d'une morphologie parfaite ma main, bien que absolument merveilleuse, n'est pas suffisamment fine pour slalomer entre les objets et attraper ce balai. Et malheureusement la seule main fine que j'ai en ma disposition n'est actuellement pas libre.

« Drago ! » Pansy me rappelle à l'ordre.

Pas libre du tout même.

« Accio brosse dur. »

Ma main se pose sur le balai, et je sens soudainement une violente douleur dans ma paume. Je lâche vivement l'objet pour contempler le trou béant se formant consciencieusement sur ma main.

« Merde ! »

Je n'ais pas le temps de me retourner vers Pansy qu'un stupefix m'atteint, me paralysant et me laissant uniquement voire mon adversaire. Mr Weasley se tient devant moi. Ses cheveux roux se moquent de moi, ils me narguent, eux peuvent bouger. Mais je peux penser. Ils ne le peuvent pas. Et je pense. Je pense tellement : je me suis trompé, et cette erreur va me couter chère.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lut.

Wackie Woolies


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre. J'ai bossé dur dessus ;)

Disclamer: L'univer et les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowling. L'histoire est a moi.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_« Le ridicule ne tue pas, et ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort. »_

_Méline & Delphine …_

_« Dans chaque ami, il y a la moitié d'un traître. »_

_Rivarol _

Chapitre 2.

_**Simplement envie d'arrêter de respirer.**_ (Orelsan )

Le soleil se fait rare en ces temps sombres. La pluie frappe à la fenêtre et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce monde qui implose. Je ne ressens plus rien, ne vois plus rien, ne comprends plus rien. Je deviens, aveugle, sourd et muet. Je contemple la noirceur que je commets avec mes yeux qui ne veulent plus voir. Un cri rauque se perd dans ma gorge, un cri de douleur. Je tente vainement de me retourner sur le dos. Un rire froid résonne dans mon dos.

« Alors Nott, tu te crois toujours invincible ? »

Odieux et perfide personnage, quand toute cette mascarade sera finie, tu seras le premier que je tuerais. Je te le promets.

« Allez lève-toi, pouilleux, je n'en n'ai pas fini avec toi. »

Ta mort sera lente, violente, traitresse. Je jure que je te ferais croire à tous tes plus beaux rêves. Quand la douleur se fera trop grande et que tu risquerais d'y perdre la santé. Je me délaisserais de ton corps endolori, et tu penseras ta torture finie. Mais tu ne le croiras qu'un court instant, car je reviendrais encore plus fort.

« Lève-toi ! Tu as perdu, tu me dois ton corps pour une heure entière, et je n'en ai consumé qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes. »

Et quand un Serpentard jure, il tient toujours parole.

Lentement, avec les dernières ressources qu'ils me restent, je me redresse difficilement, joint mes genoux et dans un dernier souffle me propulsent loin de ce sol sale et suintant d'urine. Je me retourne calmement, je suis en colère, tellement en colère. Dans ma main ma baguette vibre, ressentant ma fureur et exultant elle aussi de ne pouvoir lui faire comprendre qui de nous deux est le plus fort.

« Et bien voilà, pas si compliqué, n'est-ce pas Théo ? »

Tu devrais te taire, tu n'es rien. D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes rien, mais de nous deux, je suis celui qui sert le plus à quelque chose. Si je lui dis que tu n'as pas survécu, il me croira et grâce au ciel, il me reste quelques heures pour trouver les preuves de ma réussite. Je pensais que je parviendrais à me contrôler pendant une heure, mais malheureusement pour toi, la patience n'est pas mon point fort.

« Il n'y a que mes amis qui peuvent m'appeler Théo. Et tu n'es pas mon ami. »

Je vois sur ton visage que tu comprends. Moi qui te pensais stupide je me suis trompé. Il faut croire que l'erreur est humaine.

Ma baguette se dresse dans ma main et d'un sort informulé je te ligote les mains, et te fait mettre à genoux. La supériorité naturelle prend tout son sens dans la magie. Je te suis supérieur dans la puissance magique. Preuve fatidique de l'injustice vitale. Mais réelle. Je commence tout d'abord à te cisailler les bras, mais très légèrement, juste assez profondément pour que ta chair soit à vif. Ensuite, je métamorphose une pierre en un citron. Le coupe en deux et applique lentement le jus de l'aliment sur tes blessures. Ton hurlement me donne des frissons de plaisir et je me délecte de ta souffrance. Après ce premier supplice, je m'empare de ton œil droit avec un accio. Le sang coulant sur tes joues est la plus belle œuvre d'art que je n'ai jamais eus à voir. La torture est un art qui s'apprend très jeune. Et, j'ai appris à mes dépends que la meilleure façon de prendre connaissance de cet art merveilleux, et de le ressentir, au plus profond de sois même. Et puis, comme toute chose, l'entraînement aide. C'est pourquoi je m'entraîne à chaque nouvelle occasion. Une fois que mes oreilles se sont habituées à ta voix, je continue avec acharnement mon devoir. Je dépose ton œil sur le sol de la salle et répète le même exercice avec ta langue, tes dents, tes doigts, tes orteils, tes lèvres, jusqu'à tes testicules. Mais je te laisse ton œil et tes oreilles, pour que tu puisses continuer à voir et à entendre. Et tout simplement, à apprendre. Puis, je t'enlève la peau, petit à petit, de bas en haut. Et je verse ensuite de l'huile sur ton corps, j'approche une flamme de celui-ci, et t'immole. Mais, je te garde en vie, avant ton dernier souffle. Je fais couler de l'eau glacée sur ta personne. Je grave ensuite tes initiales sur ton torse. Puis, je te démembre. Et te laisse en paix. Pendant que je pars chercher me preuves, tu vas rester ici. Vivant. Et je reviendrais ensuite, je t'enlèverais ton dernier œil et tes oreilles. Puis, enfin, je te tuerais.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ta mort est proche, Vincent Crabbe."

* * *

Je me noie dans les limbes de la noirceur. Je défaille sous _**ses**_ mains plus robustes que moi. Elles sont si grandes, si fortes. Elles frappent ma peau pour me dicter des ordres. Elles ne parlent pas, mais si elles le pouvaient elles m'endoctrineraient, me demandant inlassablement de plier sous la douleur. Mais cette douleur est passagère, elle laisse des traces mais finit toujours par partir. J'aurais des bleus, des cicatrices, je ne verrais peut-être plus aussi bien qu'avant. Mais les bleus partiront, les balafres cicatriseront et ma vue se réajustera. Les larmes tombent sur le sol, et _**ses**_ mains qui me touchent, me découvrant hargneusement, m'empoignant les cheveux, tirant dessus dans le simple but de me faire crier. Mais je ne dis rien et je ne dirais rien. Je ne lui donnerais pas satisfaction. Ma douleur je la garde pour moi. Comme un secret. Un secret enfoui si profondément, une chose a cachée. Une honte. Et je pense. Penser m'a toujours permit de résister à toute formes de combat. Penser me permet de mieux comprendre. Et j'analyse. J'analyse la rudesse de _**ses**_ caresses déplacées. Elles s'approchent, elles seront bientôt là. Ces douleurs plus profondes. Celles qui restent sur vous quoi qu'il arrive. Celles qui ne partent pas. Celles qui traumatisent. Celles qui font mal au point de ne plus pouvoir manger. Au point de ne plus pouvoir dormir, hanté par trop de cauchemars. Au point de ne plus pouvoir parler, de peur de révéler ce secret. Au point de ne plus pouvoir marcher, ne sachant plus bien où diriger ses pas. Au point de ne plus rire, de ne plus pleurer, de ne plus voir, de ne plus aimer, de ne plus vivre. Au point de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. _**Au point de ne plus pouvoir penser.**_

Elles arrivent, ces douleurs si atroces que personnes n'osent en parler. Celles qui noient votre honneur. Celles qui vous consument lentement. Celles du mal. Celles du dégout. Celles de la méprise. Celles qui vous enlèvent la pureté. Celles-là même que vous appréhendées. Celles qui vous nouent le ventre dans les ruelles sombres. Ces douleurs pestilentielles, insupportables, suicidaires.

Elles arrivent en même temps que _**ses**_ mains baladeuses. Elles vont bientôt me recouvrir. Me faire mal. Comme jamais je n'ai eus mal. Et je sens ses doigts, dans l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche, remonter si lentement le long de ma jambe, puis redescendre un peu plus bas, pour recommencer. Ses mains sur mon cou, serrant, en réponse à quelques mouvements de rébellion qui lui paraîtrait déplaisant. Son souffle rauque dans le creux de mon cou, son excitation bloquée dans ma chute de reins. Insoutenable.

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre, comme une porte que l'on ouvre. Un ordre. _**Ses**_ mains disparaissent. La douleur est fugace. Je respire. Et enfin, je pense. Je peux encore penser. Le malheur ne s'est pas produit. J'en ai été sauvée. Mes jambes se plient sous mon poids, et mon corps tombe contre le sol dur et froid. Je ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil m'emporter. Pour un court instant d'inconscience, un instant ou j'oublierais, ceux qui m'ont oublié.

Le noir vient combler mes orifices, mon esprit se referme laissant court à mon imagination. Toujours la même pièce. Le même salon. Les mêmes personnes. Ses cheveux noirs me brulent le bras. Sa baguette remonte lentement le long de son corps pour retomber plus vive encore m'attribuant de nouvelles douleurs. Je cris, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. La souffrance s'arrête, j'inspire, inspirant le goût de la vie. Cette vie que l'on ne m'a pas encore enlevée. Qu'on me permet de garder. Encore un petit bout de temps. Elle s'approche, perfidement. Elle me regarde avec méchanceté et méfiance et un grain de peur. Elle a peur de moi, ou plutôt, elle a peur de mon sang. Et pourtant plus elle s'approche, plus mon cœur bat vite, de la peur doit se lire dans mes prunelles, une peur délectable pour les personnes présente dans cette pièce. Une peur nourrissante. Une peur commune a un certain point. La peur de mourir. De disparaître sans avoir laissé une trace de ma présence. Un souhait orgueilleux, je vous l'accorde. Mais un souhait réel, un souhait partagé. Un souhait revendiqué. Mourir, sans avoir vraiment vécu. Mais, malgré cela, une certaine impatience se fait voir dans mon regard. Je suis impatiente de mourir, pour savoir, enfin ce qui se cache derrière toute cette mascarade.

Mais, malgré mon regard insolent, elle avance toujours. Et toujours plus vite. Et malgré mon courage. Elle brandit toujours sa baguette au-dessus de ma tête. Sa baguette. Du noyer, ventricule de dragon, 31,8 centimètres. * Belle, longue, fine, comme les doigts de sa propriétaire. Sombre, hargneuse, malheureuse. Comme la mentalité de sa détentrice. Je me demande souvent, comment la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange peut-elle commettre tant de choses. Tant de malheurs. Comment une chose si pure, si représentative de la magie, peut-elle torturer, sans rechignassions, pire même : avec plaisir.

Pourtant, si il y a bien une chose que l'on doit reconnaître avoir était bien fait par la famille Black est le choix du nom de leur ainée. Bellatrix, est une étoile bleu géante de la constellation d'Orion. Elle est la vingt septième étoile la plus lumineuse du ciel. Bellatrix, fait honneur à son nom, en se comportant de la manière la plus singulière possible, et en étant la plus lumineuse, la plus parfaite représentation de la noirceur. Son prénom signifie aussi guerrière en latin. Et, bien malheureusement pour moi, je la retrouve dedans.*

Le sociopathe s'approche toujours. Et elle a toujours la même lueur de folie dans les yeux. Quand elle arrive enfin à ma hauteur, elle s'abaisse pour planter son regard dans le miens Elle esquisse un sourire diabolique. Et me prend doucereusement le poignet. Elle plante ensuite sa baguette, sa si magnifique baguette, sur mon avant-bras, mon si bleutée avant-bras. Et, sans prononcer le moindre son, elle appuie lentement son arme sur ma peau me faisant ressentir une insoutenable douleur.

Tout d'un coup, plus rien n'a d'importance, au diable ma fierté, au diable mon orgueil et mon arrogance, au diable mon courage, au diable mes lèvres fermant ma bouche, au diable mes paupières retenant mes larmes, je me laisse aller, je me dévide de toutes douleurs, je ne parviens plus à cautionner autant d'injustice, j'ai mal, je le fait savoir, pour une fois, je pense a moi. Moi aussi je veux que quelqu'un pleure pour moi, joue pour moi, rit pour moi, _**meurt pour moi**_. Pourquoi ces petits plaisirs égoïstes ne sont attribués qu'a un monde insalubre, défait de tout bonheur, délaissé, envolé, détruit. Alors je crie, je hurle ma peine et ma frustration, ma douleur et mon mécontentement, ma maladie et mes symptômes. Je veux les enivrés de mon sacrifice. De mon cri si impulsif. Si profond. Si vrai. Et ce soir, tandis que cette erreur de la nature marque mon bras de la pire insulte qu'il fût, j'ai l'effroyable sentiment de n'avoir plus d'espoir. De ne plus pouvoir penser.

Et ce soir, tandis que cette psychopathe anéantie mon identité, moi, Hermione Granger, porte le poids du monde sur mes épaules.

Je relève la tête, ouvrant mes yeux, chassant ces mauvais souvenirs, même si, imperceptiblement, je caresse, avec un calme sans nom, le mot inscrit à jamais sur mon bras. Ce nom si infâme. _**Sang-de-bourbe**_.

* * *

J'ouvre des yeux fatigués et une lumière aveuglante agresse mes prunelles aciers. Ma bouche et pâteuse et mes lèvres râpeuse et c'est avec difficulté que je parviens à quémander un verre d'eau. Une main tremblante porte un verre jusqu'à mes lèvres et fait couler posément le liquide aussi transparent que mes orifices. Immédiatement, un goût rafraîchissant emplis ma bouche et mon palais. L'eau purifie les ravages que le sommeil et la sécheresse avaient laissés sur ma trachée. Je laisse mes yeux s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce et mon regard dériver. Je décrypte rapidement l'endroit où je repose, c'est une chambre assez grande accueillant un lit à baldaquin, dans lequel je repose, ce dernier est orné de draps blanc. Il règne dans la pièce un calme céleste. Je pose mon regard sur les petites mains qui tiennent fermement la mienne. Ses ongles, méticuleusement rongés, sont vernis d'un vert ombré tout à fait délectable. Serpentarde oblige. Pansy, susse son pouce d'une manière tout à fait particulière. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ma petite Pansy peut être vraiment adorable à certains moments. Adorable, une grimace de répulsion se forme sur ma bouche. Ce mot était bannit de mon vocabulaire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les Griffondors ont vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi, à peine suis-je arrivé que déjà, ils me mettent des idées saugrenues dans la tête.

« Je ne savais pas que tu le faisais encore… »

Son visage s'illumine subitement et un grand sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres, peintes de rouge.

« Tu parles.

- Effectivement, je parle.

- Cela fait longtemps que j'attends d'entendre ta voix.

- Vraiment ?

- Durant ces deux derniers jours tu n'as pas cessé de te réveiller réclamant de l'eau et puis de te rendormir immédiatement.

- J'ai donc parlé durant ces deux jours.

- Si tu t'étais entendu, tu n'aurais pas pu croire toi-même en tes paroles. »

Silence se fait. Ah ! Silence, tu reviens me hanter après quelques jours de répit, et tu la gardes entre tes murs, la forçant à ne plus jouer de la voix. C'est mon malheur à moi, mon apocalypse, ma torture, mon supplice, mon drame, ma béatitude aussi, mon rêve, ma joie, comme ma douleur, le silence fait partie entière de mon existence. Come une seconde partie de moi, que je n'ai de cesse d'exhiber à tout un chacun, me surprenant à espérer, que quelques-uns d'entre eux, croient à ma mascarade. Pansy fait partie de ceux qui ne m'ont jamais cru, et qui ne me croiront sûrement jamais. Elle a tout mon respect pour cela.

« Ils t'ont demandés, pourquoi nous étions là ?

- Oui.

- Et que leur as-tu répondu ?

- La vérité.

- Et qu'en ont-ils pensé ?

- Le véritaserum a plaidé en ma faveur.

- Le véritaserum ?

- Oui, ils bravent la loi eux aussi tu sais. Ils utilisent leur propre méthode. Et si tu veux tout savoir, nous devrions appliquer les mêmes tortures, car te forcer à révéler tes moindres secrets, fait bien plus mal qu'un quelconque doloris.

- Nous ne sommes plus compris dans ce « nous » que tu utilises à tous bout de champs Pansy. »

Ma voix est dure, rêche. Elle baisse les yeux, et sort de la pièce. Doucement, sans un regard en arrière, froid. Frigide même, l'élève à dépasser le maître. Un rictus se forme sur mes lèvres charnues.

Vient silence, vient me cueillir, je suis ton humble serviteur.

Il ne se rend pas compte. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne sait peut-être même pas. Il ne sait pas pourquoi je ressens toutes sortes de sentiments pour lui. Toutes ces choses si incongrues que je ne devrais jamais avoir. L'amour est un luxe que je ne peux m'attribuer. Pas pour lui, plus pour lui. La guerre ravage la vie en-dehors de ces murs. Elle fait mal, détruite des vies, des familles, des couples, des logements, des rêves, des souvenirs, des pensées, des existences. Cette guerre si destructrice, si vengeresse. Cette guère, si malheureuse, si égoïste. Mais voilà, l'aimer est un luxe que je m'accorde. Bien que je sache qu'il faut l'oublier, que je n'ai pas d'avenir avec lui, parce qu'il n'en a pas lui-même. Alors je tourne autour de lui, comme on tourne autour d'un puits, en essayant vainement d'apercevoir un éclat de lumière dans toute cette noirceur. Mais voilà, je ne ressens aucunement l'envie d'arrêter de tourner. Parce que, bien que sa fasse mal, bien que ça me tue, bien que je souhaite mourir à chaque seconde en sa présence, bien qu'il soit froid, méchant, bien qu'il ne me laisse pas d'espoir, il y a ce petit rien, cette petite chose qui persiste dans ma tête. Ce petit sentiment dont j'ai honte. Je ne l'aime pas cette petite voix dans ma tête.

J'ai laissé mon cœur entre tes doigts forts, le pensant en sécurité. Mais voilà, tu l'as malencontreusement écrasé, broyé. Mais voilà, tu en as gardé une petite part, pour me rappeler à quel point je t'appartiens. Je n'ai mentit a personne. Juste à moi-même. Je me suis dit que sa irais, que sa partirais. Mais voilà, ce que je ressens m'oblige à contester ce fait. Parce que voilà, l'espoir combat toute forme de noirceur.

« Salut, t'es nouvelle ?»

Une voix douce, mélodieuse me sort de mes pensées. Son propriétaire est grand, roux, simple, souriant, il n'a pas l'air méchant. Il a des yeux d'un vert à s'en perdre dedans. Presque aussi beaux que ceux de Drago. Presque.

« Bonjour. Nouvelle ? Oui, on peut dire ça.

- Moi aussi, je m'appelle Jeremy. Et toi ?

- Pansy.

- Pansy, c'est un prénom intéressant. Tu viens d'où ? »

Je marque une pause dans notre discussion et détourne le regard. Comment lui dire d'où je venais ? De quel pays, de quel village, de quels parents ? Quels parents. Les miens ne mériteraient même pas se titre.

« Je viens de chez les fous. »

* * *

Elle est partie. Elle s'est levée silencieusement … Elle a déposé un dernier regard sur moi et puis elle a fermé la porte. Et, comme à l'accoutumé, chère silence, tu viens une nouvelle fois me tenir compagnie. Pansy et moi formons logiquement un nous. C'est grammaticalement correct. Et, pourtant, je ne cesse de penser qu'elle ne sera jamais mienne. Bien qu'elle le fut déjà. Je devrais plutôt penser, que je ne lui serais jamais dévoué. Mais, elle peut aisément se consoler avec la penser que je ne serais jamais dévoué à personne.

J'ai connu Pansy il y a maintenant dix années. Le jour pile de mes sept ans ma mère m'amena un joli présent, un de ceux que l'on ne m'avait jamais offert. Une fille. Ma mère m'offrait la présence d'une fille de mon âge à ma table. Bien que cela puisse paraître inconcevable, ce fut la première fois que j'en voyais une. Une vraie fille. Elle était blonde aux yeux marron. D'immenses yeux marron qui me détaillaient de la tête aux pieds. Une lueur de malice brillait au fond de ses jolis yeux marron. Une lueur coquine. Une lueur enfantine. Une lueur envoutante. Elle avait dit bonjour en s'abaissant légèrement de manière à faire une _mignonne _révérence. Et elle s'était relevée doucement. Silencieusement. Sa avait alors été à mon tour de la détailler. Et je l'avais fait avec une curiosité non dissimulé. Qui était cet être étrange ? Inconsciemment je m'étais imaginé qu'une fille était un garçon mal aimé. Et que de ce fait, j'étais plus ou moins une fille.

J'avais passé l'après-midi avec Pansy. Et je m'étais amusé comme jamais. Pansy était devenu en ce jour si particulier de mon anniversaire, mon premier ami. Et, elle reste toujours aujourd'hui ma meilleure amie. Elle est la seule personne au monde à qui je porte de l'affection.

La porte s'ouvre violemment, me tirant de mes songes. Remus Lupin et Alastor Maugrey. Mes deux anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal s'approchent deux moi simultanément. Le premier se poste à ma droite, et le second devant moi. Avec un coup de baguette l'auror ferme la porte. Le lycanthrope se tourne pour me faire face, il s'appuie légèrement sur le rebord de mon lit et je me redresse dans une impulsion calculée.

« Holà, tout doux blondie, on va bien s'amuser tous ensemble.

- S'amuser, et à quel jeu vas t'on jouer, professeur ?

- Ne sois pas tant sur la défensive Drago, tu risquerais d'être impoli. Alastor, vas être plus agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela va dépendre du petit Malfoy.

- Que voulez-vous savoir de plus ? Vous avez soumis Pansy au véritaserum, vous connaissez notre histoire et nos objectifs.

- Nous connaissons votre but. Nous connaissons vos secrets. Nous connaissons votre passé. Nous connaissons votre histoire. Nous vous connaissons vous. Mais, la connaissance est différente de la confiance. Et pour ce poste, jeune Malfoy, il nous faut votre confiance. »

Mon professeur de troisième année avait parlé.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Que voulez-vous nous dire ?

- Je préférerais ne pas être sur ce lit. Je préférerais ne pas être dans cette maison. Je préférerais ne pas vous parler. Je préférerais tuer des gens. Les massacrer. Les exterminer. Les torturer. Rendre leur vie misérable. Les empêcher de dormir, de manger, de croire, d'espérer, de réussir, d'aimer. Les rendre malheureux, triste, vide. Puis, enfin réduire leur existence a un point mort. Et, tel des légumes je vous rendrais vos femmes, enfants, amis, collègues, mentor. Malheureusement, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je vais rester ici. Je vais dormir dans ce lit. Je vais participer à des réunions. Et, je vais devenir le nouvel agent double de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Alors, je préférerais ne rien vous dire, je vais donc vous répéter ma question : que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Lupin me regarde avec des yeux étonnés. Il reste ébahit à la suite de mon discourt. Surpris par ma capacité à aimer l'horreur. Pourtant voilà : j'aime l'horreur. J'aime souffrir. J'aime voir souffrir. Je suis mauvais. Totalement mauvais. Je ne suis composé que de noirceur. Mais si vous voulez tous savoir, je le vis bien.

« Nous voudrions savoir, Monsieur Malfoy, comment un garçon de 17 ans peut parler avec tant de froideur de la mort des gens. »

Maugrey s'est exprimé avec un calme inhabituel pur une personne de son tempérament. Avec une sincérité qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue.

« J'aime le mal. J'aime la souffrance. Et, plus que tous, j'aime faire souffrir. Et, j'aime quand le monde souffre autour de moi. Même dans mes rêves, la noirceur me rattrape. J'ai été élevé dans la mort. Je l'ai vu quand j'ai su voir. Enfant elle venait me bercer le soir quand j'avais peur. Elle me disait qu'un jour je lui appartiendrais, et que ce jour, je découvrirais la signification exacte du mot _vivant_. J'ai déjà côtoyé la mort. Plus de fois que votre fils ne le fera jamais. Elle est devenue ma plus grande alliée. Comme mon plus grand ennemi. La mort gagne toujours. Elle est plus patiente que nul homme ne le saura jamais. Elle sait être intelligente et douce. Comme elle peut être stupide et brutale. Elle aide les plus malheureux. Elle est humble, simple et si compliqué à la fois. La mort ne perd jamais. Et même tout l'amour du monde, comme toute la magie la plus blanche, ne peux rien faire contre cela. La mort est juste et égal. La mort est réelle et inchangeable. Vous mourrez tous deux comme moi. La différence est que moi, je sais comment parler à la mort. Et je sais comment parler de la mort. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Tout le monde meurt un jour. Voilà peut-être pourquoi je parle avec autant de froideur de la mort des gens. Parce que bien que cela vous étonne, la mort des gens m'indiffère. Et, elle devrait vous indifférer aussi. »

Silence se fait. Encore. Lupin ouvre la bouche mais rien n'en sort. Maugrey s'avance lentement vers moi, jusqu'à coller sa bouche contre mon oreille.

« Tu n'as pas peur de mourir, mais as-tu peur de souffrir ?

Je présume que oui. »

Il se détache de moi et se poste près de la porte.

« Vous présumez mal. Je marque une pause.

Messieurs, vous connaissez déjà mon histoire. Et ma requête n'a pas changée. Et vous savez bien que vous avez besoin de moi, je suis proche du lord noir et je suis un menteur et un legilimens or paire. Si vous acceptez que je devienne le nouvel agent double de l'Ordre du Phœnix je promets de lui rester loyale jusqu'à ma mort.

- Aimes-tu les moldus Drago ? Aimes-tu les « sang de bourbe », comme tu aimes les appeler ? Me demande-t-il.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi les aider ?

- Je n'aide que moi-même.

- Tu viens de nous annoncer que tu étais un menteur de qualité, comment puis-je te croire ?

- Vous avez les aveux de Pansy.

- Tu as pu lui mentir à elle aussi.

- Alors donnez-moi du véritaserum à moi aussi. Je n'ai rien à cacher. J'ai beaux avoir des idées noirs je suis en osmose avec ma conscience, et si j'étais resté là-bas, cette parfaite harmonie se serait dégradée.

- Tu aimes Pansy ?

- Je n'aime que moi. Mais effectuer cette demande aurait était stupide.

-Et pourquoi ! Hein Malfoy, pourquoi ! S'énerve mon professeur lycanthrope.

- Parce que je me serais senti coupable ! Je n'ai jamais choisis de camps, on l'a fait pour moi ! On m'a dit que les autres étaient dangereux, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient le mal. J'ai appris que mes croyances étaient mensonges. Et j'ai choisis un camp. Le mien, je combats pour moi-même. J'apprécie Pansy, comme une amie, comme une sœur. Alors nous nous sommes enfuis. Pour notre propre camp. Et maintenant je choisis le vôtre.

- Tu as tué Albus !

- Severus a tué Dumbeldor. Pas moi.

- Comment te croire ?

- Vous avez mis du véritaserum dans mon verre d'eau. M'exclame-je.

- Comment peux-tu prétendre de telles calomnies!

- Vous croyez que je ne connais pas ses effets ? Je vous ais révélés des choses personnelles sur moi. Des choses que je n'aime pas dire. Alors maintenant vous pouvez me croire, et arrêter cette torture.

- Nous ne t'avons jamais torturé.

- Je n'ai aucune marque, mais chaque camp à ces techniques, et la torture mentale est efficace.

- Nous sommes en guerre.

- Je le sais mieux que vous.

- Certes.

- Maintenant, me laisserez-vous assumez ce poste, oui ou non ?

- A une seule condition

- Laquelle ?

- Nous voulons effectuer un serment inviolable. Tu promettras de ne jamais trahir l'Ordre et de t'investir au maximum de ton travail.

- Je veux que Pansy soit l'enchaineur.

- Soit. »

* * *

La chambre verte est sale. Inhabité depuis des années la poussière s'y est attardée. Le lit de la chambre verte est sale. L'armoire de la chambre verte est sale. La cheminée de la chambre verte est sale. La chaise de la chambre verte est sale. Le bureau de la chambre verte est sale. Le miroir de la chambre verte est sale. Et l'homme qui s'y reflète se sent sale.

Ron Weasley a était un enfant. Comme chaque individu il a eu un père et une mère. Et comme chaque être vivant, il a grandi. Ron Weasley est un homme roux. Ses grands yeux verts sont purs. Sa bouche pourpre est enchanteresse. Sa voix est mélodieuse. Ses paroles sont sages. Oui, Ron Weasley est devenu un homme.

Les guerres change les gens. Elles les traumatisent. La douleur, la souffrance, la peine, la torture, le malheur, la culpabilité s'enracine dans leurs têtes. Certains parviennent à outrepasser ce mal. D'autre n'ont pas réussi. Le mal être c'est emparé de leur esprits, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la folie. C'est douce torture qui chuchote à l'oreille des dormeurs quand ils font un cauchemar. Celle-là même qui terrorise les hommes seuls. La folie meurtrière qui vous libère d'un poids. La folie qui est choisie par les lâches. La voie de la facilité.

C'est cette folie qui guette l'esprit de Ron. Elle le tourmente, lui parle, le supplie de la laissé rentrer. La folie lui semble être une alliée. Son alliée.

« Ron. » La voix est clair, distinct elle semble fière, et pourtant, on peut apercevoir nettement la ton acre qui crache ce nom.

Harry entre dans la pièce. Ses cheveux noirs ne sont toujours pas coiffés et sa cicatrice, plus rouge que jamais, pulse au rythme de ses veines comme un tambour, nous rappelant sans cesse que même le plus fort d'entre nous n'est pas infaillible à la colère du mage noir.

« Oui ? » répond le rouquin.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer. Passé des heures devant ce miroir à admirer ton reflet en te demandant ce qu'il _**lui**_ arrive en ce moment est mauvais pour ta santé mentale.

- Non Harry, ce qui est mauvais pour ma santé mentale, c'est ce sentiment qui me ronge du plus profond de mes entrailles à la pointe de mes cheveux. Celui qui me chuchote la nuit tout l'horreur de ma situation, qui me rappelle constamment pourquoi j'ai aussi mal, qui me renvoi en flash les images hantées que je m'efforce de ne plus voir, efforts vains malheureusement. Mais je crois que ce qui est le plus mauvais pour ma santé mental c'est de te voir continuer à vivre, sans te soucier du reste du monde, sans flancher quand tu passes devant la porte de _**sa **_ chambre, sans te prendre la tête dans les mains quand tu vois _**son **_livre sur le sol, sans verser de larmes quand tu croises _**son **_regard dans une photo. Nous l'avons abandonné, elle compter sur nous et nous sommes partis, sans _**elle**_. Maintenant, elle est sûrement morte, avec l'idée que nous, ses amis, ses_** frères **_l'avons laissé seule, sans protection, sans soutien. Et toi, toi tu vis sans te soucier de la culpabilité qui se nourrit de nos esprits. »

Harry ne répond pas. Il s'en va. Laissant son ami seul, avec son savoir. Oui, Ron sait. Il sait que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Il sait qu'il ne pourra plus jamais regarder Harry dans les yeux avec un sourire heureux. Il sait qu'il ne pourra plus jamais marcher comme avant, dormir comme avant, vivre comme avant. Ron sait, et Ron savait quand ils se sont enfuis tous les deux du manoir Malfoy. Tous les deux, sans elle. Ron savait qu'il regretterait sa décision de suivre son meilleur ami, il savait que ce dernier perdrait la place dans son cœur après cette journée. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est parti, pour goûter une dernière fois au bonheur qu'on ressent quand on est deux. Aux joies de l'amitié. Mais il sait, qu'il ira en enfer, si ces dernières existent. Hermione aurait su trouver les mots pour rabibocher les deux garçons. Elle a toujours sut comment faire. Mais voilà Hermione ne pourra plus jamais les réconcilier, pas maintenant en tous cas, pas quand c'est _**elle**_, la raison de leurs différences.

Et Ron pense. Il pense que ce soir il va pleurer en regardant par la fenêtre, ou dans le salon, en admirant chaque endroit où elle est passée. Et, il pense que la seule personne qui a vraiment compter pour lui, la seule qui savait le faire sourire, la seule qui savait le faire pleurer, la seule qui savait le regarder, la seule qui savait lui parler, la seule qu'il savait écouter, la seule qu'il a su aimer, a disparu pour toujours, et par sa faute.

Et là, devant le miroir de la chambre verte, je n'aspire qu'à une seule chose. Une simple envie. _**Simplement envie d'arrêter de respirer**_.

* * *

*, * informations véridiques trouvées sur le site WikiHarrypotter.

Merci d'avoir lut :)

Dédicace à Valentine.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard. J'ai perdu ma correctrice donc plus de news et j'avais un peu honte de mes fautes *.* mais bon, je me suis corrigé j'ai galéré .. x) donc désoler pour les fautes !

Tout appartiens a J.K Rowling, sauf le contenu d el'histoire qui est mienne.

* * *

_« La torture d'une mauvaise conscience est l'enfer des vivants. »_

John Calvin

_« Dans certains états d'âme, la beauté torture, et toute souffrance, même lumineuse, devient intolérable. »_

Fernand Ouellette

_« Voir un visage revient à dire en silence son énigme invisible. »_

Jean-Luc Marion

Chapitre 3 : **Ainsi soit-il.**

Alors c'est donc ça, le sentiment qu'on ressent, quand on est prêt à mourir pour une cause. Pour un souhait. Pour un but. Pour une personne. Ce sentiment imperceptible mais pourtant si présent. Cette petite voix dans ma tête qui répète inlassablement son nom, comme si cette litanie pourrait permettre de me sauver. Me sauver. Comment se sauver de sois même. Comment s'extirper de ses pensées, s'enfuir loin de ses doutes, enterrer ses questionnements et intercepter ses peurs. Je souhaiterais mille fois que l'on puisse m'aider, mais se souhait est malheureusement un mensonge. Il y a peut-être une infime partie de mon être qui aimerait que l'on me vienne en aide, mais malheureusement cette partie est si mince qu'elle en devient invisible. Une plus grosse envie, un plus gros besoin, une nécessitée plus importante a pris possession de mon corps. Celui de l'aimer. De l'aimer sans dérision, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, sans avoir mal, de l'aimer simplement et sans les autres faces de ce cadeau empoisonné. L'aimer pour aimer le sentiment que je ressens pour lui. L'aimer pour aimer les frémissements dans mon corps lorsque mon regard croise le sien. L'aimer pour apprendre à aimer. L'aimer pour aimer savoir aimer. L'aimer pour moi même. L'aimer pour ses yeux vert émeraude qui savent me fixer en détaillant les moindre recoins de mon âme, pour ses cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs corbeaux qui arrivent a me faire oublier les drames de la vie, pour sa peau blafarde qui me rappelle la neige, et ce soir si particulier durant lequel nous avons partager une unique dance. L'aimer pour me rappeler qu'il m'est possible de ressentir autre chose que de la haine. L'aimer pour mieux respirer, mieux dormir, mieux manger, mieux rire, mieux pleurer, mieux voir, mieux sentir, mieux parler, mieux marcher. L'aimer pour mieux vivre.

« Harry. »

Ma voix est faible, presque inaudible. Elle est rauque d'avoir trop servie. Pour de mauvaise raison. Prononcer son nom, avec ma voix honteuse d'enfant en faute, me procure un sentiment insondable et délectable. Il me prouve que malgré tous ces drames, je suis encore capable de me rappeler son prénom, son image, sa voix et son odeur. Et en ces temps d'orage, les souvenirs sont notre meilleure arme.

Ce soir, je souhaite mourir. Mais pas mourir d'avoir trop souffert comme Lavande, pas mourir d'en avoir trop vu comme Parvati, ou encore mourir parce que je n'ais plus foie en rien comme Padma. Non, je veux mourir pour ne pas que lui meurt. Je veux mourir pour son combat. Je veux mourir pour son honneur. Je veux mourir pour mes convictions. Je sais bien que me rebeller est la plus mauvaises idée que j'ai eus. Mais, ne pas le faire aurait voulut dire accepter de leur obéir. Ne pas le faire aurait était renoncer. Et renoncer l'aurait déçu. Ce soir, je préfère donc mourir honorablement, quitte à souffrir, quitte à pleurer, quitte à être faible. Ce soir, je préfère mourir pour leur prouver que quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne pourront jamais me forcer à les servir. Ce soir je veux mourir pour leur montrer que moi, Ginny Weasley, je ne leur appartiendrai jamais. Ce soir je veux mourir pour mon combat, pour notre combat. Ce soir je veux mourir pour Harry. **Ainsi soit-il.**

« Ginny ? »

La voix de Neville me parvient nettement, recroquevillé au fond de ma cellule je n'ose lever la tête, de peur d'entendre l'horrible craquement que ferait mon cou. Il tourne doucement la clef dans la serrure et ouvre les portes de mon tombeau.

« Les Carrow te laissent sortir. »

Je ne réponds pas, que puis-je bien dire ? Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ais pas entendu la voix de mon meilleur ami. Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai entendu la voix de personne. Mis à part la mienne, que j'utilisais quelques fois pour prononcer un seul nom bénit. Neville s'approche doucement de moi, il s'agenouille à mes côtés et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Neville et gentil, il a toujours était gentil. Sa gentillesse le perdra un jour, mais pas parce que quelqu'un en aura abusé. Non. Elle le perdra par convoitise, par jalousie. Dans ce torrent de noirceur, un mot gentil permet de raffermir les liens qui nous maintiennent en vie. Neville m'a gardé en vie.

Il m'aide à me lever. A bout de force je parviens à me tenir sur mes deux jambes, mais cet effort est vite remplacé par la fatigue cuisante qui s'empare de mon corps. Je me laisse retomber par terre. Malgré tous le courage, et toute la force mental qu'il me reste, je ne peux empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Mon ami passe un bras derrière mes épaules et un autre en dessous de mes jambes, il me soulève tout en délicatesse et me ramène, telle une princesse, dans ma cage de verre.

* * *

Elle est belle. Simplement belle. Elle n'est pas mignonne, craquante ou autre synonyme. Non, elle est belle. La beauté à l'état pure. Celle qui vous fait relevé la tête, celle qui vous montre un nouveau monde, celle qui vous embrase le corps, celle qui attise les jalousie, celle qui se remarque parfois trop tard, celle qui est toujours présente, cette beauté que le ciel et la mer savent garder en leur possession, cette beauté irréelle, cette beauté rare. Ginny est belle. Au fil des jours, j'ai appris à la trouver belle. A la voir d'une autre manière. Avec d'autres yeux. Belle et égoïste. Mais pas l'égoïsme de penser a soi avant les autres. Non, l'égoïsme qui ne se remarque pas, presque invisible il se faufil, tel un serpent, dans les fin fond de l'âme de ma jolie rousse. Cette égoïsme imperceptible qu'on les amoureux. L'égoïsme de penser a l'être aimé avant de penser aux autres. L'égoïsme, purement humain, de regarder des photos de son âme sœur, avec des yeux brillants d'amour, de rêves et de joie et de ne pas voir, ces mêmes yeux se poser sur vous. Mais je ne peux lui en vouloir. Comment lui en vouloir ?! Alors que je détiens moi même cet égoïsme à son égard. J'aimerais parvenir à lui en vouloir, pour cesser de quémander son regard. Peut-être que si elle levait la tête, et qu'elle croisait mon regard, elle comprendrait. Mais voilà, elle ne sait pas, ne comprend pas. Et moi, je ne veux pas voir, ne veux pas savoir que même si je l'aime, cet amour ne sera jamais réciproque. Qu'elle continuera à aimer Harry et à voir Neville comme un ami. Alors, je m'y résous. Avec la douleur, et avec la jalousie. Mais je m'y résous. Par ce qu'elle n'aimera toujours que lui. Et que je n'aimerais toujours qu'elle. **Ainsi soit-il.**

* * *

La rivière est belle. Simple, neutre, irréelle et si présente. Elle m'appelle, me hurle de la suivre, alors je la suis. Et je ferme les yeux, pour me retrouver dans les siens. Son absence est trop présente, elle me perfore le cœur, me rappelant inlassablement quelle ordure je suis. Alors je rouvre les yeux, et plonge dans les siens, à lui. Le regard de mon meilleure amie est bien trop emplit de haine pour que je puisse le soutenir. Ron ne comprend pas, il ne sait pas. Il m'accuse de continuer à vivre comme quelqu'un de normal, comme si j'occultais l'emprisonnement d'Hermione de mon esprit. Mais il ne se doute pas. Il pense être le seul à souffrir. Et, il m'en veut de l'oublier. De ne plus passer des heures dans sa chambre a ne pas parler, parce que sa a toujours était comme sa avec Ron, on ne parle pas, on se murmure silencieusement nos pensées. Et on espère que l'autre a compris. J'ai crut qu'il avait compris quand je suis partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre, en revenant de ce foutu manoir. Mais c'est moi qui n'ais pas sut comprendre, La douleur de Ron est telle qu'elle écarte toute forme de compréhension. Il m'en veut. Et il s'en veut. Et il ne voit pas que moi aussi je m'en veux. Mais que je ne me laisse pas aller, parce que si je tombe, si je baisse les bras, alors Tom aura gagner, ce monstre d'égoïsme, et jamais, jamais, je ne pourrais la sauver. Mais son absence me coûte, mon meilleur ami me manque, mais il m'est impossible de le voir, de le regarder dans les yeux. Car il a les mêmes yeux que sa sœur. La perte d'Hermione est insoutenable, c'est plus douloureux qu'un fer chauffé à blanc sur ma peau, plus dure qu'une dague dans mon corps, plus dure que la mort sur mon bras. Ne pas arrêter d'espérer qu'elle soit vivante est un combat plus dure chaque jour. L'absence de Ginny est encore plus difficile que celle d'Hermione. Et les yeux de son frère me rappellent trop bien que je ne peux malheureusement pas profiter de sa présence. Alors, si je peux éviter de me faire souffrir un peu trop, je le fais. Et je l'évite, mon dernier pilier, sachant bien que je le tue autant que je me tue. Mais voilà, la guerre apporte des pertes, la douleur et les regrets. Alors il faut que je m'habitude au plus vite à perdre les gens que j'aime, pour mon plus grand bien. Un mal pour un bien. **Ainsi soit-il.**

* * *

Il fait sombre, ma main me semble étrangement petite dans celle du professeur de Monsieur lupin, pourtant, cette main est de taille égal à la mienne, je suis même plus grand que son propriétaire, cette sensation ne devrait pas être présente dans mon esprit, mais elle y est, au creux de ma tête, elle me le hurle, ce que je ne veux pas savoir, ne veux pas que le monde sache, ma honte à moi : je suis inférieur à Remus Lupin. Enfin non, pas inférieur. Mais, il me surpasse. Bien que cela m'écorche la gorge, il me surpasse. Il est le mal incarné, il aime tuer, bien qu'il le refoule ce désir est là, constant, il aime faire mal, et il le fait bien. Il le fait mieux que moi. Et, d'un autre côté, il est la bonté incarnée, il aide, il soutient, il se bat pour ce qui lui semble juste. Il est la frontière exacte entre le bien et le mal, cette frontière parfaite, qui impose l'équilibre du monde. Alors voilà pourquoi je me sens si inférieur en contact avec cette main, parce que son propriétaire représente la perfection.

« Drago Malfoy, t'engages tu à combattre pour l'Ordre du Phénix, quoiqu'en soit les conséquences, à toujours garder secrets, les informations et l'emplacement du quartier général pour toi et pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et à t'investir entièrement dans les missions qui te seront confiées ?

- Je m'y engage. »

Ma voie sonne clair, elle ne défaille pas. Elle reste stable est confiante. Contrôlée. Et, la mascarade reprend.

« Remus Lupin, porte parole de l'Ordre du Phénix, t'engages tu à accepter la requête de Drago Malfoy, à le laisser devenir un membre de l 'Ordre du Phénix et à protéger la personne de Pansy Parkinson, ici enchanteur, sous faute de trahir ta promesse faite à Drago Malfoy ?

- Je m'y engage.

- Drago Malfoy, t'engage tu a tenir cette promesse faite a Remus Lupin jusqu'à ce que la mort t'en libère ?

- Je m'y engage.

- Remus Lupin, t'engage tu a tenir cette promesse faite a Drago Malfoy jusqu'à ce que la mort t'en libère ?

- je m'y engage. »

Les lianes dorées s'enroulent lentement le long de nos poignets joints en une même étreinte sainte. Elles s'infiltrent lentement dans notre peau, révélant une souffrance aiguë et persistante. Pansy ouvre la bouche, fixe nos mains, tiens fermement sa baguette et prononce comme une sentence : « adfinitas »*

Me voilà lié à jamais à la perfection. **Ainsi soit-il.**

* * *

Le survivant me fixe intensément et je crains bien voir des flammes dans son regard. Je me rappelle trop bien l'équilibre que nous avions installé à Poudlard. Nous nous détestions cordialement et nous évitions de nous parler.

J'avoue, il évitait de me parler et je prenais un malin plaisir à tourmenter mon vieil ami balafré sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me répondrait pas, se pensant supérieur grâce a son silence, juste parce que Granger lui avait dit que cela était supérieur. Elle avait surement raison, Granger avait toujours raison. J'ai toujours ressenti un étrange sentiment en présence de Hermione Granger, colère, dégout, méprise, et émerveillement. Un émerveillement exactement semblable a celui que j'ais ressenti quand j'ai vu une fille pour la première fois. Comment, une personne si repoussante, si médiocre, si impure pouvait ne serait-ce que m'égaler dans une discipline. J'ais toujours eus du respect pour Hermione Granger, un respect dissimulé mais présent tout de même. Elle était la seule sang de bourbe que je connaissais qui étais si intelligente. Intelligente, oui elle l'était, de la logique pure et dure. Simple, que chacun possède en son être mais qu'elle exploité avec une telle rigueur qu'elle surpassait le monde sorcier. Et puis, il faut le dire, j'en étais jaloux. Jaloux qu'une vermine de son espèce est put accaparer l'amitié du survivant quand moi, Drago Malfoy n'avait pas sut le faire. Jaloux de son intelligence et jaloux de son bonheur. Elle souriait tout le temps, toujours heureuse et pleine de vie, quand moi, je me morfondais sur le manque d'attention de mon géniteur. Bien sûre, je le reconnais maintenant, après avoir muri et changé. Après avoir acquis la liberté que l'on m'a tant de fois refusé, après avoir brisé mes chaines.

Potter lève sa baguette dans ma direction, il est en colère, il me hait, et je le hais en retour. Il va tenter de me faire du mal. Et je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y arrivera pas.

« Tiens, Potter, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici toi aussi ? »

Contraction de mâchoire, je sens que je vais m'amuser.

« Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ?

- Et bien j'y dors, tout comme toi _Harry_.

- Ne m'appelle pas Harry.

- Oh _Harry_, laissons derrière nous ces vieilles querelles d'adolescents en pleine puberté cela serait plus raisonnable étant donné que nous sommes des collègues de travaille.

- Je ne forme pas un nous avec toi.

- Je crois bien que si, je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et tu en fais partie aussi, nous somme donc tout deux des compagnons de combat.

- Arrête de me baratiner Malfoy. La dernière fois que je t'ais vu tu t'enfuyais comme un lâche avec tes petits camarades de fraternité. Et ce tatouage sur ton avant bras me le confirme.

- La sixième année est bien loin de nous maintenant _Harry_.

- Effectivement, les années de Poudlard sont enfouit profondément dans les méandres des esprits, mais, tes petites manies insupportables restent gravées à jamais dans le mien. Et dans celle-ci, nous pouvons tout deux noté que ton passe temps préféré était de me torturer.

- Oh, je préférais largement torturer Granger, _Harry_. »

Le visage de mon meilleure ennemi se referme subitement, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Granger et Potter ont toujours était très proche, inséparable même. Le trio d'or était inséparable. Ensemble jusque dans la mort. J'ai aperçu Weasley dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Mais point de Granger en vue. Où est elle ?

« D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, où se cache donc ton amie _Harry_ ?

- Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant.

- Non, je ne suis pas au courant.

- Et bien demande à ta tante. »

Bellatrix, pourquoi donc Bellatrix serait où se trouve Granger ? Bella connaît beaucoup d'endroits par cœur, Azkaban, Poudlard, les cachots du manoir et …

« Granger est chez moi ?

- Bien vu Malfoy.

- Mais que fait-elle là bas ?

- Prisonnière, mais tu le sais déjà.

- Point du tout _Harry_, cela fait une semaine que je n'ais pas mis les pieds chez moi.

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là.

- Quand ?

- Quand nous avons été arrêté.

- Toi et la Belette ont aussi visité nos cachots ?

- Malfoy, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Ron, Hermione et moi même avons été amené chez toi, et Ron et moi nous somme enfuis, mais Hermione est toujours là bas. Et je sais, que tes intensions envers l'Ordre sont mauvaises, et que tu viens ici pour nous narguer. Alors maintenant, que je sois bien clair, tu vas visiter nos cachots, et tu ne reverras jamais, ta petite famille blonde. »

Potter pourrait presque faire peur. J'ouvre la bouche, pour lui prouver ma loyauté envers cet ordre de malheur, grâce au serment inviolable, mais mon ancien camarade de classe ne m'en laisse pas le choix, et avant même que je n'ais put dire Quiditch, je me retrouve ligoté sur le sol ver de Square Grimeraude.

* * *

Harry Potter défonce la porte de la chambre de Remus Lupin avec une violence et une fureur sans nom. Se dernier, allongé sur son lit, rouge, lève distraitement la tête de son bouquin « _Plantes et racines a capacités de guérison._ », un soupir sort de sa gorge et il se lève pour se mettre debout, face à son ancien élève.

« Tu l'as croisé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment avez vous put laissé un mangemort, descendant du bras droit de vous-savez-qui, et seul responsable du désastre de la mort de Dumbeldor rejoindre les rang de l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

Remus n'a jamais vu Harry si énervé de toute sa vie. Même lors de la mort de Sirius le jeune Potter n'était pas si retourné. Malfoy avait dut abuser, encore une fois, des mots pour faire du mal à Harry.

« Nous avons besoin de Drago.

- Et comment cela ?

- Drago pourra nous être utile, grâce a la marque, il peut aller où il veut et faire ce que bon lui semble comme pour aller chercher des archives et nous prévenir des actions de tu-sais-qui de plus, nous avons besoin d'un nouveau maître en potion.

- Nous avons déjà un agent double ! »

Il hurle cette phrase, comme si toute sa vie en dépendait, il la crie, la ressent, la jette comme une énième attaque, même si il sait, malgré lui, qu'il a déjà perdu la partie. Le mal est fait.

« Théodore est un agent proche de tu-sais-qui. Drago a perdu les faveurs du seigneur des ténèbres, il doit fuir pour sa survit, et il préfère nous aider comme il est proche de sa famille, sa mère, au courant des plans de tu-sais-qui pourra le renseigner et l'aider, ne doute jamais de ce qu'une mère peut faire pour protéger son fils Harry.

- Pourquoi est-il en cavale ?

- Cette information concerne Drago, il a déjà était forcé de nous la confier, je doute qu'il soit heureux si tu l'apprenais. Mais, soit sûre que ses motivations sont pures.

- Donc il restera avec nous.

- Oui. Il va falloir que tu le supportes.

- Et que j'aille le libérer des cachots.

- Harry ! Tu l'as enfermé ?

- J'ai pris mes précautions.

- Il n'était pas forcement nécessaire de le mettre aux fers.

- Comme il n'était pas forcement nécessaire de me cacher ce petit détail.

- On ne ta rien cacher Harry.

- Non, vous avez juste évité de me prévenir du changement de camp qu'à effectuer la personne qui a détruit Poudlard.

- Tu aurais mal réagis. Tu n'es pas assez mature pour réfléchir posément sur l'avantage que représente l'association de Drago Malfoy et de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Pas assez mature ! Je suis celui qui est censé tué le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Je suis censé être le sauveur de l'humanité ! Je dois vivre et être capable de survivre à cette guerre ! Et surtout, je dois savoir redonner l'espoir et dirigé mes troupes. Comment pouvez vous me juger immature et m'exclure des décisions importantes de cette guerre, alors que vous savez pertinemment que sans moi vous êtes tous perdus. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas heureux d'avoir était doté de cette mission, je préférerais largement pouvoir être comme tous ces adolescents qui reposent leurs craintes sur moi, en se disant que je les sauverais, mais je ne le suis pas, j'ais un devoir, alors je vous demande, en tant qu'ami, de me laisser effectuer ce devoir et de me faire confiance.

- Harry, comment veux tu que je te fasse confiance quand tu pars presque un an sans prévenir personne, nous laissant seule avec le deuil de Dumbeldor une école sans avenir et une guerre a mener. Et tu oses revenir en te proclamant sauveur de l'humanité, sans ta meilleure amie, prisonnière des mains de l'ennemie. Tu veux que je te fasse confiance mais tu n'es pas capable de faire de même, de nous avouer ce que vous avez traficoté pendant tous ce temps. Et maintenant tu passes ton temps à te lamenter sur ton sort dans la chambre miteuse de feu Sirius Black. Alors, en tant qu'ami, je te conseille de redescendre sur terre et de mener cette guerre a bien. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Remus sort de la chambre, laissant le survivant seule. Ce dernier s'assoit sur le lit, et se prend la tête entre ses mains. Silencieusement, il pleure. Il pleure la perte de ses deux meilleures amies, de son mentor, de son âme sœur, de son parrain, de ses parents. Silencieusement il laisse aller son chagrin. Mais, dans un petit coin de son esprit, un sentiment de déjà vu persiste. Et, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Drago Malfoy observe silencieusement son vieil ennemi, essayant d'oublier ce sentiment de déjà vu, qui germe dans son esprit. Essayant d'occulter le fait que il y a moins d'un an, c'était lui, qui pleurait silencieusement.

* * *

Ils rient. Leurs voix s'entrechoquent, s'enlacent, s'accordent. Elles se croisent et s'embrassent, reflétant leurs humeurs joyeuses et heureuses. Elles se couplent, s'amusent. Les journées que je passe au quartier général se déroule dans une ambiance joviale et familiale. Bien différent de ce que j'ai toujours connu. Personne ne s'impose. Personne n'essaye d'impressionner autrui. Personne ne baisse le regard. Ils sont tous la, avec leurs courage et leurs amitié. Des rebelles. Des révolutionnaires. Ils sont persuadés qu'ils vont pouvoir sauver le monde, qu'ils vont réussir à instaurer un nouveau système, un système d'égalité, d'amour. Amour. Ils me donnent envie de vomir. Ils sont trop joyeux, trop simple. Ils ont la vie facile. Ils ont eut une éducation agréable. Ils sont différents. Je les envie, sûrement, simplement, humainement. J'envie leur bonheur. Mais maintenant, je fais partis de cette bande de révolutionnaire. Mais le souci est que je sais, que malgré tout le respect que je leur dois, je suis et je resterais supérieur à eux. C'est sûrement un problème d'égo. Mais il est la, il persiste, camouflé par toute cette violence et tous ces conflits. Ces conflits qui ne me concernaient pas. Jusqu'à ce jour. Je ferme les yeux quand des souvenirs trop présents accaparent mon esprit. Les visages respectifs de Pansy et de ma mère affluent dans mon cerveau et je réprime un gémissement de douleur. Mais, malgré cette affolante répulsion que j'éprouve a l'encontre de l'enthousiasme des membres de cet ordre de malheur, je crois, je sais, qu'il me soigne et me protège des ombres malfaisantes qui peuples mes nuits. Qu'il me protège de moi même.

J'ai donc appris, durant cette courte période dans la cage aux lions, qu'ils appliquent des habitudes pour le moins, surprenantes. Ils sont toujours heureux, tous sourire et gentils, ils essayent de faire croire au monde entier qu'ils vont bien. Juste pour que quelqu'un s'en rendre compte et les fasses passer pour des victimes. Prenons Ron Weasley, il affiche constamment un air bienheureux, mais, je l'entends pleurer tous les soirs quand je passe devant sa chambre. Il suinte l'amour et le drame. L'amour du drame. Je me rends compte, que Weasley et Potter me ressemble bien plus que ce que je n'aurais pus penser. Et, cette découverte me révulse.

L'ambiance au square, n'est donc qu'une facette malléable que se donne chaque habitant. Mais, chaque jour les masques tombent, durant les réunions quotidiennes. Et, j'y suis enfin convié.

« Problèmes suivant. Granger. »

Folœil a parlé. Les regards s'abaissent, se cachent, se teinte de douleur.

« Hermione Granger, 17 ans, élèves a l'école Poudlard en septième année, qu'elle n'a pas effectuer, est enfermée dans le manoir Malfoy depuis maintenant deux semaines, personnes ne connaît son état de santé.

- Tout le monde connaît Hermione Mondingus. »

Potter à l'air particulièrement énervé par cet homme.

« Il faut la sauver.

- Ron, ce n'est pas aussi facile que sa, il nous faut un plan.

- Nous avons un plan Remus, Malfoy connaît son manoir par cœur, il nous amène dans les souterrains et on récupère Hermione.

- Tu es trop naïf Weasley. »

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, je n'ais pas parler depuis le début de cette réunion, pourtant, j'en suis la cause même. Ils veulent me voir au cœur des conflits, après avoir débattus durant des heures sur le cas « Mangemort dans le poulailler » ils se décident enfin à me faire un minimum confiance. Et puis, de toute manière ils ont Pansy comme moyen de pression sur moi.

Mais, revenons à la naïveté de Weasley.

« Je ne peux pas vous faire entrer dans le manoir, il est sur fidelitas. Si vous-savez-qui apprenait qu'un de ses sous fifres avait révélé l'emplacement, il ne tarderait pas avant de comprendre que je suis la taupe, et ma mère en paierait le prix. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour Granger, elle ne sera pas tuée, ils vont en faire une arme, une main sur Potter. Elle est forte, elle saura se débrouiller toute seule, elle réussira à s'évader.

- Tu le penses vraiment, Malfoy. Tu es vraiment certain qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »

La question du Rouquin sonne plutôt come un supplication. Le cas de son amie l'inquiète vraiment. Bien malheureusement pour lui. Je souris intérieurement face à sa faiblesse. Lui qui me hais plus que quiconque, je suis en ce jour, son dernier espoir.

Si j'en suis certain ? Non. Mais il vaut mieux leur faire croire que si. Juste pour écarter leurs esprits de ce problème ci. Granger n'en sortira pas vivante. Mais, si ils pensent que une fois cette guerre finit ils pourront la délivrer, ils auront une raison de plus pour gagner ce conflit. Une ultime motivation. Et, si comme je le pense, la brunette sera morte, alors la culpabilité les rongera, jusqu'à les tuer. Et, une fois de plus, je partagerais les conséquences de mon crime. Je me réjouis déjà de leur prochain mal être. De leurs yeux vides de sens, de leurs bouches sèches et moites, de leurs corps flasques et livides.

« Je l'espère Weasley, je l'espère. »

Un silence se fait. Silence, que de répits m'avais tu laisser. Mais tu reviens, et je t'accueille, comme un vieil ami perdu depuis trop longtemps. Ce que tu es incontestablement. Dans cette guerre tu es mon seul vrai ami, mon seul vrai allié, mon seul vrai pilier. Est-ce pour cela que je me suis si facilement habitué à ta présence ? Jusqu'à la regretter.

Kingsley se tourne vers moi. Il plante son regard dans le miens, si orageux en ces temps sombres.

« Malfoy, nous avons une mission pour toi. »

* * *

Enfin, j'ai enfin quelques choses à faire ici. J'ai enfin une tache. Une requête à accomplir. Et pourtant, j'ai l'insupportable sentiment que je ferais mieux de rebrousser chemin, immédiatement. Mais je ne peux me défiler. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que je suis arrivé à destination. Mais dès que mes pieds franchissent la barrière du manoir Malfoy, de mon manoir, des souvenirs enfouit trop longtemps en moi refont surfaces. Je me revois, courant le long de cette forêt à la recherche de ce chat gris. Que je n'ais d'ailleurs jamais retrouvé. Pourtant, j'ai essayé. Il me semble l'avoir aperçu, de temps à autre, mais il ne me laissait jamais le temps de l'approcher. Ce jour là j'ai compris quelque chose. Je venais de perdre mon premier ami.

Le manoir n'a pas changé, égal à elle même, la famille Malfoy avait fait bâtir un colosse. Un château. Un joyau. Moi, je ne l'ai toujours vu que comme une prison. Une cage de verre. Ma cage de verre. Paradoxalement je me suis toujours sentit fragile entre ces murs, fragile et fort. Indomptable. Incontrôlable. Et si prévisible.

Mes jambes fonctionnent seules, come un automate je m'avance vers l'entrée du manoir. Le clairon de la sonnette m'apparaît comme une douce symphonie de tortures. Comme ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Le fidelitas me reconnaît toujours, bien heureusement pour moi. Un elfe vient m'ouvrir. Je m'amuse discrètement de ses yeux qui s'agrandissent à ma vue, moi, le fils renégat. Il disparaît dans un claquement de doigts. A sa lace apparaît ma mère. Cette dernière n'a pas perdu de sa splendeur. Je doute qu'elle la perde un jour. Ma mère respire la classe et la grandeur. Un sourire heureux et inquiet vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et, d'un geste elle me transmet tout son amour. Je suis sa progéniture, le sang de son sang, la chair de sa chair, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. Elle me l'a déjà démontrée. Sa main se perd sur ma joue. Et, je laisse s'étendre un rictus apaisé sur mes traits finement dessiné.

« Drago, elle soupire, que fais tu ici ?

- Mère, je viens vous quémander quelques réponses, qui me sont, il me semble, indispensable à notre survie.

- Sûrement mon fils, sûrement. Il est par contre important, tu en comprends les raisons, que tu te fasses accompagné par un elfe dans nos quartiers, le maitre pourrait s'énerver de ta présence en ce lieu. Et, évite aussi ton père.

- Il serait plus judicieux d'exaucer vos attentes, Mère. »

Un elfe m'agrippe l'avant bras, et dans un pop sonore nous atterrissons dans ce fut pendant une longue période, ma chambre. Ma mère arrive peu de temps après nous, le visage fermé et consciencieux.

« Mère, il me faut malheureusement quémander votre aide, j'ai en ma possession des informations véridique sur l'absence du Professeur Rogue dans l'enceinte du collège Poudlard. Et, il est de mon devoir, en tant que Malfoy et en tant qu'élève de connaître la raison de cette non présence. »

Ma mère me regarde suspicieusement, elle saura lire entre les lignes. Il faut que je puisse m'entretenir avec Severus, ma génitrice et lui même sont restés très proche, Rogue est un véritable pilier pour ma mère depuis que Lucius est en prison. Or, Rogue est censé faire parti de l'ordre du Phoenix, et Lupin est persuadé, à l'instar de Potter, que son implication dans l'ordre est réelle et sincère. Et, c'est avec un dégout sans nom, que je crois Remus Lupin. Pour la seule est bonne raison qu'il a connut Rogue étant étudiant, il est donc le seule a le connaître vraiment. Et, si il croit en Rogue, c'est qu'il a de bonnes raisons.

« Severus est souffrant Drago, il se repose dans sa maison de campagne.

- Rogue a une maison de campagne ?

- Oui, un petit cottage dans un village fabuleux, tu dois sûrement connaître, il est tristement célèbre : Godric's Hollow. »

Ces paroles me laissent sans voix, Rogue, habitant de ce village remplit des souvenirs des Potter, lui qui les déteste.

« Souffrant donc, est de quelle maladie.

- Je ne peux vous en dire plus. Je ne le sais pas moi même.

- Bien, merci Mère pour votre appui. J'espère que nous nous reverrons très prochainement.

- Ce sentiment n'est pas partagé. »

Elle m'étreint et me chuchote ces derniers mots à l'oreille :

« Ne reviens plus ici, c'est dangereux pour toi, trop de malheurs habite cette maison, j'espère te revoir un jour Drago. Saches que tu seras toujours ma priorité, mon fils. »

Sans un dernier regard elle sort de cette pièce maudite, qui a trop de fois, dut cacher mes pleurs et mes cauchemars.

Tandis que je sors discrètement de mon ancienne chambre, mes pieds frôle la peau d'ourse qui accueillait mes visiteurs. La douceur du mobilier me rappelle le confort que j'ai délaissé. Cette fourrure était justement ma préférée. Fourrure. J'esquisse une grimace. Maudite fourrure.

Un cri strident me sort de mes sombres pensées. Ce cri, il a déjà percuté à mes oreilles. Le soir de _sa_ mort. A ce personnage si important, si puissant. Un maître. A ce personnage, que j'ai tué. Enfin, j'ai plutôt participé activement à son assassinat commandité.

Le son retentit une nouvelle fois. Faisant ressurgir avec lui les souvenirs que j'avais enfouis trop profondément au fond de mon être.

Ses yeux reflètent son état de désarroi. Le corps du directeur tombe, et elle hurle. Elle hurle. Son cri sonne comme un désespoir. Tout se passe si vite. Severus m'attrape par le bras et me traine hors de la tour d'astronomie. Elle lève la tête. Tout va si vite. Mais j'ai le temps. J'arrive. J'entrevois son regard. Il n'est ni triste, ni colérique, ni méprisable. Empathique. Insupportablement empathique. Et déçu. J'aurais mille fois préféré qu'elle me haïsse plutôt qu'elle me comprenne. Surtout pas elle.

Le cri d'Hermione Granger est bien trop reconnaissable à mon goût. Il me colle à a peau depuis cette fameuse nuit. Et le voilà qui me revient avec une hargne folle.

Silence, je te prie de venir ma rejoindre.

Mais seul ce cri me répond. Encore, toujours.

Hermione Granger. **Ainsi soit-il**.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lut encore désoler pour l'attente je suis a tuer je sais x)

*source : t11-le-livre-des-sorts-magiques


End file.
